Write an expression to represent: One more than the quotient of a number $x$ and $4$.
Explanation: The quotient of a number $x$ and $4$ can be written as $\dfrac{x}4$. One more than something means that we add $1$ to it. If we add $1$ to $\dfrac{x}4$, we have $1+\dfrac{x}4$.